The Deadliest Flying
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Roger and Gen Discovered animated children flying, will Roger will beat it up, or is it!


As Today deadliest fanfiction begins, Roger wandered upstairs to check on her cousins.

"Look at him go Ramjet" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said.

"Yes i am" Roger said.

"Ramjet, i know you help me attacked" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said.

But didn't know that Roger and Gen does flying was on grave danger, but that idea by the nasty deadly, Noodles Romanoff and his nasty people.

"I Better call Peter Pan to send all children to Neverland" Noodles said.

"Yes!" his Nasty People did calling Peter Pan.

Later, The Peter Pan had arrived.

"Hey Guys, you ready to fly" Peter said, much to the children did.

"Yes!" his children said as Peter took everyone's hands as they held hands with each other. "One, two, three!" Peter lifted the four of them in the air and they floated briefly.

"We can fly! We can fly! We can fllllyyyy!" Children said, then they all fell.

Tinkerbell laughed at their downfall, but then fell backwards on the block she was sitting on.

"This won't do, what's the matter with you?" Peter asked. "All it takes is faith and trust." he then noticed Tinkerbell. "Oh, and something I forgot! Dust!"

"Dust?" the others asked.

"Yep," Peter grabbed Tinkerbell by the wings and dipped her like a condiment shaker to douce everyone with pixie dust. "Just a little bit of pixie dust... Now, think of the happiest things, or gloomy if you're Cherry... It's the same as having wings!"

Michael thought about something to make him happy and he floated above the ground. Eventually Wendy did too. Finally, John was joining them. they was a little panicked though and she clung onto Peter.

"What's wrong, Melody?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid of heights," Melody gulped. "Can you hold me?"

"Scaredy cat." Peter laughed and let her sit on his back.

"Let's all try, just once more." Wendy floated.

"Look, we're floating off the floor!" John observed.

"Jiminy!" Michael nearly fell, but landed in Wendy's arms.

"Oh, my!" Wendy caught him. "We can fly!"

"You can fly!" Peter cheered.

"We can fly!" the children were thrilled, then met Peter at the window as he held onto Cherry tight.

"Come on, everybody, here we go!" Peter was on his way out. "Hold on, tight, Melody."

"Got it." Melody held on tight as instructed.

"Off to Neverland!" Peter flew out the window, carrying Cherry as Wendy, John and Michael followed him, as well as Noodles Romanoff rechoice.

"Thank you Peter" Noodles Romanoff said.

"You're welcome!" Peter Pan as they flew away.

Roger looked up with surprise to see the Melody, Ariel, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Harvey Girls, Hogarth, Jenny, Sunny, Spongebob, Annika, Pippi, Tommy, Marcy, Christopher Robin, and Boog up in the air, as well as Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Applejack, Babs Seed, Oliver, Marie, Scamp, Kids of Harvey Street and Rox did too, flying like birds. John had a top hat and umbrella with him and Cherry had her backpack. Michael, of course, had his teddy bear with him.

"What the Fuck!" Roger and Gen said.

Sometimes Noodles Watched Peter Pan on TV.

"I guess flying came out Isn't boys" Noodles said.

Gen and roger saw nightmare become ture.

"Ramjet, This is your fault, your has to protect the city from Dealy people." Gen said.

"And I Will, I Can Stop Flying Animated Characters" Roger said.

Meanwille, Peter played his pan pipes as he slid on swans in the middle of the lake.

the Peter Pan's flew up into the air, causing their passengers to gasp. Peter Pan's soon stopped gaining height, flying gently through the clear sky.

"This is wonderful" Jenny called as she looked around her.

Down below they could see the entire Forest, the Seven Dwarves house, the woodcutter's cottage, a large lake known as Sword Lake, and the mountains in the distance. As they flew Jenny let her shoulder length hair down so that it swirled around her. Together the group soared over the snow covered word, with Children doing a couple of loop the loops, causing Babs Seed and Pinkie Pie to laugh. From her Darling's back, Tommy saw the spirits of the air flying next to her, the eagle, owl, hawk, falcon and numerous other birds. As if sensing her joy, the eagle spirit flew up to her, allowing her to touch his wings. Sitting on Sunny's Pals, Pinkie Pie looked over at Applejack, seeing how happy she was.

Only then, Tinkerbell scattered the water reflection, crossing her arms and stuffing her nose in the air like a snooty schoolgirl. Tinkerbell soon got a taste of her own medicine as a bunch of jumping fish in the water tried to eat her and she swarmed up in the air with the others as the thick clouds closed in and they were headed to Big Ben. The clock chimed and Peter set on the hour hand with the others.

Peter then took everyone's hands as they went high up in the air.

"You alright Applejack?" he called.

"Fine, this is great, I understand why Zazu likes to fly so much" she replied.

"So do I Applejack, WOH!" Pinkie Pie replied in shock as Children did a double loop the loop.

"Scamp how you finding this flying?" Babs Seed asked as Children drew level with Scamp and Hogarth's horse.

"It great Uncle Babs Seed, I bet Dad would love it" Scamp replied.

"He might, this sure beats teasing the dogcatcher any day" Babs Seed replied.

"LOOK" cried Melody pointing to a cliff where Blaire and the Great Prince stood overlooking the forest.

Flying low the group flew past the pair, seeing the amazed look on their faces, followed by smiles. Exchanging a look, the pair smiled, both wondering if the group's parents knew about their flying. Reaching Sword Lake Children and Peter Pan's flew down low, so that the horse's hooves to trial along the frozen water. Reaching down from her Darling's back, Jenny trialed her hand across the ice, for a brief moment she saw a women swimming under the ice.

"I saw" Jenny said to her Darling.

"I know you did Jenny. You are aware of the story of King Arthur."

"You mean?"

"Yes, why else would it be called Sword Lake" her Darling replied as they flew away from the lake.

Noodles watched Peter Pan and his children flying in the sky.

"Great Work. Have a Blast." Nooldes said.

Noodles give Roger a Bomb.

Roger hold a Bomb as Gen in Horror.

"Quick Ramjet, Do Something, You going to blow up the size!" Gen Said.

"I Do, I'll just take one of my Proton Energy Pills!" Roger gulped.

So, the Roger was holding a gun to shooting the gun to attack Peter Pan and all Children, Sometimes Peter Pan and all Children fell from the sky and land on Colosseum, Soon The Colosseum hat flying flying up.

"Ramjet, You Did it! You Stop the Animated Children Flying. But What About the Dynamite" Gen said, that Roger holding a Bomb.

"I Just i was i'm just a done. Here, I'm Throw-away." Roger Throw a bomb away, and just then, a loud explosive was heard

Gen and Roger was Happy.

"Let's go home, Ramjet" Gen said. "You are good hero"

And So, the flying animation characters was over, thanks to our hero, Roger Ramjet.


End file.
